A device of this class for retracting tissue comprises as a rule a retaining element with a throughgoing cutout, as well as a blade fastened on a retractor arm. In this case, the rod is seated movably in the cutout of the retaining element and can be fixed in place by means of a locking element in a desired position on the retaining element.
DE 199 23 534 C1 discloses a retractor unit with several blades, each arranged on a retractor arm. The retractor arms are arranged along a straight rod so as to be movable and lockable thereon. Each retractor arm is connected to the rod via a connecting element referred to as a rack box, said rack box comprising two hole-like cutouts running perpendicular to one another and extending through the rack box. The rod is guided movably and lockably in one of the hole-like cutouts and the retractor arm is guided movably and lockably in the other of the cutouts. The retractor arm is linked to the rack box by introducing the retractor arm in the area of its free axial end into the hole-like cutout of the rack box.
In the retraction of the tissue, the blade is hooked into the tissue to be retracted and the refraction position is determined by displacing the retractor arm along and perpendicular to the rod by means of the rack box. This has the disadvantage that the adjustment of the desired retraction position of the tissue to be retracted is often cumbersome and is done with too little feeling.
There has therefore long been a need to provide a retracting device that makes it possible for the surgeon to retract the sensitive tissue that is to be retracted with feeling by hand by means of the blades and then to insert the blades into the retracting device in the desired retraction position of the tissue.